Angels Among Us
by Avonnalay-Ariemay
Summary: During times of upheaval we all need a form of reassurance from the ones we love. And sometimes we don't realize that the ones that matter most have a way of reaching out to us, reassuring us that we're doing is right despite what others think.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer- It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones that you do not recognize, or have never actually existed in the Gundam Wing Universe. The song lyrics used in this fic belongs to the group Alabama, or whoever wrote them._

_A/N - I know I should be working on my other fics, but this one just decided to make itself known, and would not go away. I finished it this weekend, and figured I'd go ahead and post it, seeing as how the next chapters for my other fics aren't finished yet._

_Summary - The final battle with the White Fang is soon to commence, and the Gundam boys are slowly starting to question their abilities as pilots, as well as wonder exactly if they are on the right side of things. They get some help from so people who are rather close to them. The only problem is, they never exactly realize who it is giving them the advice and support._

_Warning - This fic deals with the belief in God and angels. If you don't believe in either of these, then don't flame me. You've been warned. I'm just writing this based on my beliefs. If your beliefs differ, then I don't want you to think that I'm trying to push my own personal views onto you._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_War Angels_

_Chapter One_

It had finally happened.

Things were finally coming to a head between the space colonies and Earth, and it was coming in the form of a horrid war that would cause irreparable damage to both parties involved. Things were looking bleak for the future, and the Gundam pilots wondered exactly what side of the altercation they were supposed to be fighting on.

Earth? Or the colonies?

Caught somewhere in between, each one of the young men were starting to wonder exactly if they were doing what they had originally been set out to do, to take revenge for the death of the colony representative that had promoted the idea of total pacifism of so many years ago known as Heero Yuy.

All five of the pilots, along with Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin, had been picked up in space by Howard, and were now using the Peacemillion battleship as their home base for their guerilla attacks against the White Fang.

young boys left the head command center for parts of the battleship. Sally Po, the ex-Alliance doctor-turned guerilla-attacker-against-OZ, just shrugged and looked back at the screen in front of her.

"Things are quiet for the time being." she said, crossing her arms. "But I'm worried about the Gundam pilots."

"Why?" Noin asked, wondering what the other woman was concerned about.

"The boys are losing hope, Noin." she said. "They're back in space, but they don't know exactly who's side they are supposed to be fighting on. The colonies have denounced them. And Earth never really accepted them to begin with. They're lost." Noin nodded, understanding what the other woman was saying. She was lost herself, especially considering the man she loved was currently on a mission to destroy Earth.

"I see what you mean, Sally." Noin said, leaning up against the wall as the ship's technicians scuttled around her.

"Those boys will find their way." Howard said, walking up to the two women. "They know what they have to do. They just have to figure out exactly how they are willing to do it."

Noin just shrugged and looked back out over the vast amount of outer space shown on the screen. _'I hope you are right, Howard.'_ she thought. _'Those boys are our only hope for survival in this fight.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Okay, rough beginning, I know. But it does get a little better as it goes along. _

_ Each of the next chapters will deal with one of the boys running into someone who gives them hope for the future, and gives them some form of reassurance._ _The chapters will not be long, but I want them to be like that. _

_Just a note to everyone who is reading this. A number of assumptions are made during this fic concerning the Gundam pilot's time as children. Some of the information is probably wrong, but I couldn't help it. I needed to make something up. If you find something horribly wrong, tell me and I'll correct it._

_Thanks,_

_A.A._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters not previously mentioned at some point and time in the Gundam Wing universe. And the song lyrics you find at the beginning of every chapter belong to a group of artists called Alabama._

_A/N - Okay, here's the first chapter or my little saga. Trowa has a run in with a young girl on the ship who helps him to realize that things are not as bad as they may actually seem, despite the fact that he still does not know who he is during a time of utter chaos and destruction._

_Time frame- All the pilots have arrived on Peacemillion, and the space ship Barge has been destroyed. Zechs has announced his position as head of the White Fang, and said that he intends to begin a 'war to end all wars'. Colony C-421 has NOT been taken over yet, and Trowa has NOT been subjected to the ZERO system in Wing Zero yet._

_Oh, and this chapter was written with the assumption that Catherine Bloom is really Trowa's sister, and Trowa's real name is Triton Bloom._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**--I was walkin' home from school on a cold winter day,--**_

_**--Took a short cut through the woods and I lost my way.--**_

_**--It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone.--**_

_**--Then a kind old man took my hand , and led me home.--**_

_**--Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there.--**_

_**--And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayer.--**_

_War Angels _

_Chapter Two_

_ 'An attack on Earth?' _Trowa thought, walking down the corridor of the space ship Peacemillion. _'Why Earth? What does this Zechs intend on accomplishing by wiping out the entire planet? And why do I have a feeling that I don't want the planet to be destroyed? Have I ever been there before?'_ The young man, known only as Trowa Barton, shook his head in frustration. No matter how hard he tried, he could remember nothing before the night he was picked up in space, floating among the rubble of a decimated OZ mobile suit. _'A mobile suit, but not like the one that Sally lady brought in. She said that suit belonged to me. But I don't remember ever seeing it before.' _

The acrobat was so caught up in his musings that he bumped into someone as he rounded the corner, causing a large box of circuit boards to go tumbling out of the owners hands and to the ground.

"Oh, dear!" the young woman said, immediately kneeling down to pick them up. "Howard's gonna kill me! Are you alright, sir?"

"Fine." Trowa said, bending down to help her pick up the parts. "Are you injured, miss?" He looked up at the girl and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She looked almost exactly like his older sister Cathy. "Cathy? What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "What did you call me?" Trowa shook his head as he realized that the girl in front of him was not his sister, although they looked like they could pass for twins. This girl's hair was a shade lighter than Cathy's, and she had green eyes, unlike Cathy's brown ones.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "You look like my older sister Catherine. Kind of surprised me there for a second."

"It's okay." she said. "You're the pilot of the Gundam they brought in, aren't you? What was it called, Heavyarms?"

"Yes. I do believe so." he said. "I'm Trowa Barton." They stood up and the young woman picked up the box of parts again and began walking down the corridor, Trowa right beside her.

"Trowa Barton?" the girl asked, looking over at him. "As in the Barton Foundation's Trowa Barton?"

"I don't know." Trowa shrugged.

"What?"

"I lost my memory some time ago." he explained. "I remember nothing of my past."

"Oh, goodness." she said, frowning. "Nothing?"

"Up until Quatre found me, the only people I knew were my sister Cathy and the circus troupe we lived with."

"So you have no clue who your family really is then?" she asked. "That's sad. Especially in times of war like this."

"I was hoping if I went with Quatre, more of my past would come clear." he said. "So far, nothing's helped."

"Well," the girl said, shrugging her shoulders. "Your past is just that...the past. As long as you have your family and friends, I wouldn't worry too much about it. You know the people that matter the most to you, and you're learning more everyday, right? Build your life now, and make new memories." Trowa was a little surprised at the blatant outspokeness of the woman beside him, but took her words in stride.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Trowa said. "I want to know who I am."

"Don't we all?" she asked, adjusting her thin, wire framed glasses as they slipped down her nose.

"I don't understand." Trowa said.

"It's the times, Mr. Barton." she answered. "We're all trying to figure out who we are, and where we're going. You're not alone, really."

"But that's different." Trowa said. "You know were you are from, and have a lifetime worth of memories in your head. I've got nothing besides what my sister and friends tell me."

"Trowa, I grew up in a colony orphanage. I don't know any more about myself than you know about yourself. And as for memories, half the ones I have, I wish I could get rid of. Even though, it's not stopping me from doing what I need or want to right now." she said, shifting the box to her hip to swipe an identification card into a slot in order to gain access to one of the more interior rooms of the ship.

"But..."

"You're past is gone and over with." she said again. "You couldn't' change it now even if you wanted to. So why worry about something you can't change?"

"I don't even know if Trowa Barton is my real name, though." he said. "It's depressing." The girl just looked over at him and smiled, reminding Trowa once again of his older sister.

"Well, if you're so worried about a name, I'll give you one." she said, putting the box on the floor, and placing her hands on her hips and looking at him.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Names are things other people give you." she said. "Doesn't change who you are inside, right?"

"I suppose."

"Exactly." the girl said. "What's your sister's last name?"

"Bloom." Trowa said. "Her name is Catherine Bloom." The woman nodded and regarded him for a moment before smiling.

"Fine. I hereby name you Triton Bloom." she said. A shock of familiarity coursed through the Gundam pilot upon hearing theat name, coupled with the smile that was a direct reflection of his older sister's.

"Triton Bloom." he said, letting it settle in his head for a while. "It kind of has a ring to it."

"There. Now see?" she said. "That's not so bad now is it?"

"I guess not." Trowa said, smiling gently. "It'll due....for now."

"Or until you get your memories back, huh?" she asked, picking the box back up again.

"If I do." Trowa said, looking out of the window and into the starry black abyss of space.

"You will get them back, eventually." the young woman said. "Eventually something will jar your memory and everything will come rushing back to you so fast, you'll wonder how you ever forgot it to begin with."

"I hope so." he said, wanting to believe what she was telling him, but doubting it very seriously.

"Have a little faith, Mr. Bloom." she said. "It'll go a long way." By now, they had gotten to the elevator that took the ship's coordinators to the laboratories. "Well, this is where I get off. Howard'll be wanting these circuit boards."

"Thanks for the advice." he said, watching as she fished her identification cards out of her pocket once again.

"It's the least I could offer, considering I ploughed into you with this box of circuit boards." she said, grinning at him.

"What's your name, anyway?" Trowa asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

"It's whatever you want it to be." she said with a smile, finding her cards and entering them into the security scanner. "Remember, names are things other people give you, my dear Triton."

"But..." Trowa said.

"Take care of yourself out there, Triton." she said. "Don't fly that Gundam any faster than your guardian angel can fly."

"I...won't." he said.

"I'll hold you to that." she laughed, stepping into the elevator and waiting for the doors to close. "Goodbye, Triton."

"You still didn't tell me who you are." he said, watching as the doors began to close her out of his view.

"You don't need to know." she said as the doors finally shut.

"How odd." Trowa thought. "That woman seemed so familiar to me." He shrugged and walked off, never noticing the access card in the elevator slot the woman had left that bore her name.

Patricia Bloom

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N - Okay, I'm not exactly sure what Trowa's mom's name was, so I just used one. If anyone knows what it was, I'll be happy to change it. In fact, I don't even know if she's dead in the story......_

_Remember to review. I want to know what you think._

_Later,_

_A.A._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- It's not mine, never was. The only characters I own are the ones never previously mentioned in the Gundam Wing Universe. Song lyrics belong to the group Alabama._

_A/N - This is Quatre's chapter. I was not exactly sure how to write this one. So, I hope it didn't come out too bad._

_Time frame - After Libra has fired its main cannon and hit Earth. Gundam Pilots have figured out that the mobile dolls have had strategic programs loaded into them. Happens right after Heero gives the data on the ZERO system to Howard and tells him to put it in Sandrock. Quatre does not know that the system is in there yet. This is before the first time Zechs and Heero fight in Epyon and Wing Zero._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___--Oh, I believe there are angels among us, --_

_--Sent down to us from somwhere up above.--_

_--They come to you and me in out darkest hours--_

_--To show us how to live--_

_--To teach us how to give--_

_--To guide us with a light of love_--

_War Angels_

_Chapter Three_

Quatre punched in the access code to Peacemillion's repair wing and waited for the doors to slide open. As he entered the hangar, he noticed that most of the mechanics working on repairing the Gundams had given up for the time being and left to get some rest. He jumped down off of the balcony and landed lightly on the floor, looking up at his precious Sandrock Gundam.

"How many more people must die before this war ends?" he asked no one in particular. "How many more lives must we be required to take before it is over with, my dear Sandrock?"

"Not too many, I'd guess." came an amused voice from above him. Quatre looked up and saw a young girl with blond hair in a mechanic's uniform looking down at him. "Especially considering all you guys have been fighting lately is mobile dolls."

"Who are you?" Quatre asked, launching himself up to the cockpit entrance of his suit. The girl grinned and sat back down in the pilot's chair of the Gundam, her hands skimming over a laptop computer screen as Sandrock's schematics scrolled up the screen. "Who are you?" he asked again.

The girl just shrugged and continued to work as though he was not even there.

"Just ya local computer programmer and mobile suit analyzer." she said. "You're Quatre Winner, right?"

"Yes, I am." Quatre answered, sitting down on the open door to the cockpit.

"Why so glum, hun?" the girl asked. "I know you're not mad just because I'm in your cockpit." Quatre just shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm just wondering how much longer we're going to have to fight before this is over with." He said. "I'm tired of fighting."

"Well, considering Zechs and the White Fang took over the lunar base and mobile doll factory," she said. "I'd say it is going to be a good while before any of us get a break, babe."

"You're right, I'm afraid." Quatre answered.

"Speaking of those mindless machines, what happened out there earlier?" she asked. "Ya'll suits came back here more beat up than ususal. The computer system in this suit was practically fried to a crisp!"

"They've had strategic battle plans programmed into them." he said, running his hand through his hair in aggravation. "It's like they have a culmination of battle data saved in their databases. They're acting like humans are thinking for them, but their reaction time is so much quicker."

"They're machines, shugah." the girl pointed out, pointing a wrench at him. "They can't think like humans. They don't have a conscious."

"Sure doesn't seem like it." he muttered.

"Mr. Winner, in the battle field, nothing is better than the human conscious. And machines don't have one." The girl got out of the cockpit and leaned against the hatch. "Take your buddy's suit over there," she said, pointing to the Wing Zero. "The cockpit system in that thing is called the ZERO system. Ya ever flown it?"

"Yes." Quatre grumbled.

"Then you know what happens when the system overrides the pilot's mind." she asked.

"Yes. I do, unfortunately." he said.

"That system is so powerful, that it over takes the human conscious, making the pilot go crazy looking for an opponent to face." she said, folding her arms. "The data input does help to fight enemies, but there is a breaking point. When ya turn on ya own allies, and try to destroy'em cause you can't distinguish friend from foe....things get a little hairy. Using the ZERO system's good, but unless ya can counter it with ya own conscious, you'll do more harm than good."

"I know." Quatre said sadly. "I learned that the hard way." The blonde girl nodded and looked at him like she knew exactly where he was coming from. Quatre, the empath of the pilots, could literally feel the concern and understanding coming off of the girl in waves.

"There's no place for mindless machines in battles like these." she said, climbing back into the cockpit. "It takes heart to fight. A will ta stand up for what ya believe in. Mobile dolls have no heart, and can only do what humans tell them to. It's pathetic really, if ya think about it."

"How so?" Quatre asked.

"The White Fang are sending out mobile dolls to do the majority of their fighting." She said, shaking her head. "They want a victory, but most of'em don't want to risk their necks in a fight. They're heart ain't in it. Ya need humanity in wars. Otherwise, it's just a bunch of people pushing buttons to destroy over sized toys."

"So you don't mind soldiers dying?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Quatre, ya understand how people think an' feel better than anyone else. Your kindness is your strength. Don't ever let anyone tell ya any different." she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm not much different than you. So, you tell me, what am I feeling when I know there are men and women losing their lives out there?" Quatre just stared at the girl for a few moments, trying to assess exactly what she was feeling.

"You're heart is in space." he said. "You don't want anyone to die, do you?"

"Bingo!" she said. "If ya follow orders from someone, no questions are asked if another man dies. But if you fight according to your heart, much more is accomplished in the long run."

"Someone else told me that once." Quatre said. "The man that helped build this Gundam."

"He's a smart guy." she said, smiling. She climbed back out of the cockpit and wiped her hands off. "Well, I'm done here. Just remember Quatre, fight according to what your heart tells ya, 'cause without your heart and conscious, ya no better than those mindless machines called mobile dolls."

"I.....thank you, miss." Quatre said softly, feeling a little better now that he had talked to someone who made him feel a little better. "You are too kind."

"Don't worry about it." she said, a kind smile on her face. "You boys need a pep talk every now and then too. We're rooting for ya, Mr. Winner. Remember that." She left out, shutting the computer down and grabbing the duffle bag she had brought with her.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked once again, as he felt a strong surge of love and admiration emanating from the woman. She just grinned and looked over her shoulder, giving Quatre a wink. He saw a spark in her green eyes, and was quickly reminded of his sister Irai.

"Just call me Rina." she said, waving at him as she passed through a door that lead to the heart of Peacemillion. "See ya round, Quatre. Stay safe, hun."

"I will." he said, going into the cockpit of his Gundam, totally missing the schematics report that she had printed out, her name at the top right hand corner.

Quatrina Winner.

__----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Okay, does anyone know exactly who Quatrina Winner is? If you don't, I'll tell you. Quatrina Winner was the name of Quatre's mother. Mind you, I don't know for sure if the woman is dead or not in the story, but for this fic, she is. Sorry if I got it totally wrong._

_Remember to leave a review, telling me what you think. It's greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only characters that I own are the ones that have never been mentioned before in the Gundam Wing Universe. The song lyrics belong to Alabama._

_A/N - This chapter dedicated to Wufei and his unfailing sense of honor and justice. I didn't really know what to write for him, especially considering I don't exactly have a good grasp on his character type._

_Time frame - This chapter happens after the first battle between Zechs and Heero in the Epyon and Wing Zero Gundams. Battleship Libra has fired it's main cannon at Peacemillion, but barely hit it. Repairs are being made to the ship and the Gundams from the last battle with the mobile dolls._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--When life held troubled times and had me down on my knees,--_

_--There's always been someone to come along and comfort me.--_

_--A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand.--_

_--A phone call from a friend just to say I understand–_

_--Now ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road–_

_--Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope--._

_War Angels_

_Chapter Four_

Wufei's patience was wearing thin as he strode through the newly repaired corridors of Peacemillion. The ship had been hit by Libra's main cannon almost eight hours ago, and the technicians were struggling to finish up the final round of adjustments to the ballast systems.

"Hey!" called one of the men as he passed by.

"What?" Wufei asked, turning back around to come face to face with a harried man in his late forties.

"Do you know if the repairs are finished on the Gundams yet?" he asked.

"They were still being worked on as I left." Wufei answered. The man shook his head and cursed under his breath.

"Hmph. Those idiots can't do anything right when I'm not holding their hands." the guy said, turning to leave the corridor. A young Chinese girl stepped forward and shook her head, a small grin on her face.

"Please forgive my superior, sir." she said, bowing slightly to Wufei. "He tends to forget his manners during times of conflict."

"Understandable." the Chinese pilot said.

"How badly were the Gundams hurt during the last battle?" she asked. "I had heard that it was a considerable amount of damage."

"They can be repaired." he said. "It will just take time."

"Time that I am afraid we do not have at the moment." she sighed, pulling out some tool from her toolbox. There was a few moments of silence as the girl unscrewed a breaker box cover and checked the electrical lines running through it. "It is times like this I wish I could fight." Wufei regarded the girl with a frown.

She was a petite girl with long black hair and Asian features. Her manners earlier proved that she was of Chinese descent, and Wufei wondered why she wanted to fight, especially considering most clans of the country would not allow the women to fight.

"You are not strong enough." he said finally. The girl turned around, a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" she asked, her brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are a woman." he answered firmly, only to have her laugh at him.

"Somehow I knew you would say that." she said, shaking her head. "Has this war not changed your mind at all about women fighters?"

"No." he said. "And how do you know what I think about women fighting?"

"There are strong women. Warriors who will die to fight for their beliefs." she said, turning back to the breaker box. "Many clans in my home country consider it un-honorable for a woman to pick up weapons, but not my own. Unfortunately, my skills as a mobile suit pilot are less than extraordinary. But I'm relatively sure you, as a Gundam pilot, have come across at least one woman who is worthy to fight." Wufei 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

"Women are weak and should not be allowed to fight." he said.

"We aren't as weak as you may think." she chuckled. "Sometimes we'll surprise you."

"A woman has no grasp of the concept of justice that is required to operate on a battle field. They are too emotional." he said. "They get caught up in their feelings and lose sight of the final goal."

"Justice?" she asked, shaking her head. "Women don't have a sense of justice? That's rich coming from someone like you."

"What?" Wufei asked.

"You're a man." she said simply. "And Zechs Merquise and Treize Khushrenada are men. And it is their skewed sense of justice that's got us into the predicament we're in now. I'd like to know how a woman's sense of justice could put us in a position any wore than what we're at right now."

"Woman...." Wufei growled, losing his patience with the impertinent girl.

"Hit a nerve, did I, Gundam pilot?" she asked, tipping her head to the side.

"This is utter nonsense. It's....it's....an injustice!" Wufei said loudly. The girl just raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Injustice?" she asked. "Having un-honorable, weak opponents that send out soulless mobile dolls to kill their enemies is injustice. You realizing the truth, however, is not."

"I have my own sense of justice." Wufei grumbled, turning to leave her in the hallway.

"Good." she said, turning back to the breaker box to screw the cover in. "Let's hope it's not as screwed up as Zech's and Treize's." Wufei stiffened and turned back around, anger apparent in his eyes.

"I am not like those weak fools!" he shouted.

"You sure about that?" she asked, completely calm.

"Yes."

"Wrong again."

"Huh?" he asked.

"You claim to destroy all who bring war and weapons to space, correct?" she asked. Wufei nodded. "When in fact, you are being hypocritical by piloting your armed Gundam I space."

"I am not a hypocrite." he skulked.

"And I'm not standing right in front of you either." she said sarcastically. Wufei glared at her for a moment, until she started to finish up her work.

"What is your name, woman?" he asked. She reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't place who at the moment.__

"Why does it matter?" she asked. "I'm just an insignificant, weak woman, remember? The one that has no sense of justice."

"Woman...." he growled. She just turned back to him and gave a half smile.

"I just hope that whoever you're fighting for...whatever your fighting fulfills your sense of right and wrong, your sense of justice, when this is over with. Take care of yourself, Chang Wufei." She turned without another word and walked away, leaving the Chinese pilot in the hallway. By the time Wufei quit seeing red, she was gone.

"Crazy woman...." he muttered under his breath, turning to leave. "Don't even know who she was...." Surprisingly though, he felt a little better, having spoken with the young girl.

Of course, had he taken time to look, he'd have seen the set of identification cards hanging from the breaker box she had been working at, her picture swaying slightly and her name in bold black letters.

Chang Meiran

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Okay, I personally think that chapter was weak, but I was not too sure as to how to set it up. Sorry._

_Anyhow, remember to review. _

_Later,_

_A.A._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own are the characters not seen or mentioned before in the Gundam Universe. Song lyrics belong to Alabama._

_A/N - This was my favorite chapter to write. I hope you guys like it as well. Later._

_Time frame - This is after Hilde gets the information from Libra and brings it to Duo and the other pilots on Peacemillion. She's in the hospital wing of the ship, still unconscious, and Duo's feeling a little guilty for dragging her into the mess._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--Oh, I believe there are angels among us.--_

_--Sent down to us from somewhere up above.--_

_--They come to you and me in our darkest hours--_

_--To show us how to live--_

_--To teach us how to give--_

_--To guide us with a light of love_--

_War Angels_

_Chapter Five_

"She's going to be alright, Mr. Maxwell." came a kind female voice from the door of the room. "She just needs some rest." Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe looked up into the face of a young doctor that had entered into Hilde's recovery room. The young woman set a kind hand on his shoulder and sighed. "You need to get some rest as well, Mr. Maxwell. You've been in here since she was admitted."

"I'm not leaving Hilde here by herself." the braided boy said, remembering Hilde's terrified screams for help as the programmed Mercurious and Vayeate dolls attacked her hours before.

"Mr. Maxwell." the doctor said. "I heard about what she did, what she risked, to bring the information about Libra to you and the other pilots. But we all have a hard battle coming up, and this little lady's depending on you. And if you don't rest up, you could falter on the battlefield. You don't want to let her down, do you?" Duo just shook his head.

"She never should have done this!" he said fiercely. "I'm the one who is supposed to fight, not her! I fight so the colonists don't have to! Why couldn't she understand that? Stubborn girl!"

"Oh, I'm sure she understands." The woman said quietly, folding her arms. "But she doesn't exactly seem like the type to just sit back and watch this war go on without doing something." There was total silence for a few moments as the physician assessed Hilde's unconscious form.

"Doc, do you believe in God?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Maxwell." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"He's supposed to be a merciful guy, right? A bringer of peace...a healer."

"So I've been led to believe, yes."

"Then why is he letting this happen?" Duo asked, turning his sorrowful eyes to the woman in the white lab coat."Why has he let Hilde be hurt, and let so many other people die? Why hasn't he stopped this before it escalated so far? Why?" The doctor sat down on the chair in front of Duo and looked right at him, her calmness a reassurance for Duo's stressed out nerves.

"Mr. Maxwell, I don't pretend to know why God does or does not do what he does." She said gently. "But I do know that we are human, and perfectly capable of making mistakes. Perhaps God is not interfering because he wants us to learn from the mistakes we've made that has led us up to this point."

"So whose side is the big guy taking?" Earth, or the colonies?" Duo asked. "Exactly whose side are us Gundam pilots taking?"

"That's a question you have to ask yourself." she said. "The Gundam pilots were sent to Earth from the colonies to take revenge for the death of Heero Yuy. But now you're protecting the Earth from a group of colonists bent on literally destroying it."

"What Zechs and the White Fang are doing is not what all the colonist want." Duo said. "So we're protecting the colonies..."

"By fighting some of the same people that probably helped send you to Earth to begin with." she said, shaking her head. "Irony at it's worse, isn't it?"

"You're telling me." Duo grumbled. "I don't know what to do now. Everything is so crazy."

"Follow your heart, Mr. Maxwell." she said, getting up from the chair. "If you live by your feelings, then nothing you do will be a waste." Duo looked a the ground and frowned. The doctor kneeled in front of him and smiled warmly. "I know with long battles like this, soldiers and pilots begin to question their selves, often times completely forgetting what they're fighting for. They become shells of the people they were because they forget that there are people how love and support them. Don't do that, Duo. There are people who love you and support what you pilot's are doing."

"Really...who?"Duo asked. "Seems to me like all people are doing to us right now is turning their backs on us."

"Me. The other colonists not associated with the White Fang. Your fellow pilots. Hilde."

"Hilde?"

"Yes. This young lady believes in you and what you are doing." The doctor said. "She cared enough to do what she did, and bring the information to you guys. Which, if my hunch is right, will result in one young woman being saved, and another young man's humanity from completely disappearing." Silence enveloped them for a moment until the doctor stood and gave Duo a reassuring hug holding him as if he was a mere child.

Duo just rested his head on the woman's shoulder as a warm, content feeling flowed through him, something he had not really felt since he was a young child and Sister Helen had hugged him. It had been so long since someone had hugged him, that he had forgotten what it felt like.

"Hilde is a fighter, and she will make it through this. You just have to make it through, so you can see her afterwards." The young woman hugged him tighter for a few seconds, but finally let go and stepped back, a caring smile on her face. "You should get cleaned up and rest. Your hair's poking out all over the place. Looks like you could use a hair cut."

"No." Duo said, automatically grabbing his hear. "No one touches the braid."

"I figured you'd say that." she chuckled. "You do seem awful attached to it." She picked up a clipboard, scrawled something on the top page and hung it at the foot of Hilde's bed, turning to leave. "Get some rest, Mr. Maxwell."

"I...Thanks, Doc." he said, nodding. "I needed that."

"I do my best." she said. Duo turned back too look at Hilde for a few seconds before realizing that he didn't even know the doctor's name.

"What's your name, anyways, Doc?" he asked. "I've never seen you before." Unfortunately, the young doctor had disappeared without a sound. Duo just shrugged and took on last lingering look at Hilde before leaving to get some food, a shower, and some sleep. "I'll find out later. It's not like she's going anywheres anytime soon."

Had he enough sense to realize it, the woman had left her signature on the clipboard at the foot of Hilde's bed, her name on the bottom of the top page. But then again, if he had seen it, he might have wound up in the bed next to Hilde, suffering from a heart attack.

On the bottom of the page of the clipboard was the neat handwriting of the kind doctor, naming her as Helen Maxwell MD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Okay, if you don't know who Sister Helen was, she was a nun at the Maxwell orphanage Duo grew up in. She was the one that threatened to cut Duo's hair, but wound up braiding it instead. She was close to Duo, and when she died, he was greatly upset._

_Remember to leave a review. I want to know what you guys are thinking._

_Later,_

_A.A._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own are the characters never before seen or spoken about in the Gundam Wing Universe. The song lyrics belong to the group Alabama._

_A/N - Here's Heero's chapter. Hope you guys like. Later._

_Time frame- This takes place right after Heero finds out that Relena is on Libra. The final battle has not occurred yet, and he has not went to get her...yet._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--They wear so many faces–_

_--Show up in the strangest places–_

_--And grace us with their mercy in our time of need._--

_War Angels_

_Chapter Six_

A few minutes after Duo told him Relena was on Libra, Heero was still completely dumbfounded.

"Libra? What's she doing there? Did Zechs bring her there to protect her?" he mumbled. "To keep her form dying once he drops Libra onto Earth?"

The young man was a mixture of emotions. Anger and confusion ran at the forefront; but another was right below the surface, rapidly pushing the others aside to make itself known. He hadn't noticed it before, but ever since he'd found out Relena was on the doomed battle ship with her psycho brother, it just would not go away.

"Worry." he mumbled, opening the hangar that housed his Gundam and the others. "I'm worried about Relena." He walked out onto the balcony and made for the stairs when he heard heavy footsteps and yelling coming from below him.

"Angel! Please! You're asking to get yourself killed out there!" came a man's strident voice from below Heero. The Gundam pilot stopped and looked down from the balcony entrance to the floor level where the damaged Virgo carrier Hilde had apprehended on her way to Peacemillion was. Coming out of the cockpit of the carrier was a red headed woman wearing a fighter pilot's jumpsuit and a black headed man in green mechanic's pants and a white shirt. "Angel, listen to reason for once in you life! You're not gonna make it, fighting out there!"

"What other choice to I have?' the woman named Angel cried, turning to the mechanic. "I'm a pilot! I have to fight!" Heero watched as the woman stood her ground with who he was assuming was her boyfriend. The man sighed and ran his hands through his messy black hair, causing it to stick out on end even worse than it already wash. "How many more times must we go through this?"

"Your place is not on the battle field!" he said. The woman threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to walk off only to be caught by the mechanic. "Don't run from me, Angel."

"If my place isn't on the battle field," she asked. "Then where is it? Am I supposed to be? Home with my family, taking care of them and leading a normal, pleasant life?"

"Yes." he said. Apparently, though, that was the wrong answer the woman was looking for, because Heero saw her face get red in anger.

"Newsflash, just in case you forgot." she said icily. "Our families are dead! Don't you remember what the OZ soldiers did to them not too long after we left? They're gone!" The man hung his head, but would not let go of her.

"I promised your father I would take care of you when we left." The man said. "Your making it harder for me to keep my work to him.

Don't you know that, Angel?" The woman's eyes began to water, and she shook her head. The next time she spoke, Heero heard her voice become chocked and strained.

"And your mom made me promise to protect you as best I could." the woman said gently. "And I won't go back on that." Heero watched as the man held the now crying girl in his arms, soothing her as much as possible. When she quit crying a few minutes later, Heero was shocked to hear what she had to say. "I have to fight to protect what little bit we have left to live for." The man let her go and she stood back from him.

"You're too damned stubborn to listen to me, Angel." the man said finally. "You're gonna run off to fight, no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"You're finally catching on." she smiled, wiping her tears away. "Took you long enough."

"Just don't stay gone for to long." he said. "Come back to me, Angel."

"Believe in me, and I will." she said. "You have to let me go eventually; but I will come back."

"I know." he answered. "I know." They held each other for a little while, and Heero was about to turn around and leave when they finally let go. "Go get some rest." he said. "There's not fighting going on right now."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I've got some work to finish." he said. "But I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay." the woman said, picking up her helmet and kicking off from the ground to land on the balcony and go out the opposite side.

"You can come down now, whoever you are up there." came the mechanic's weary voice. Heero didn't know that he had been spotted, but jumped down anyways and floated into the carrier the man had entered. "Hey, you're one of the Gundam pilots." The guy said.

"Yeah." Heero answered. "How much longer before this carrier can fly again?"

"Few more minor adjustments, and she'll fly, not well, but she'll fly." the guy said. "You plan on going somewhere?"

"To Libra."

"Libra?!" he asked, almost dropping the screwdriver in his hand. "This thing has no defensive or offensive abilities! Are you suicidal?"

"Maybe I am." Heero answered, pulling out a nearby circuit board to check for damage.

"You're as bad as my Angel." the guy said finally with a shake of his head.

"Who?" Heero asked, playing innocent.

"The woman that just left." he answered. "She was trained as a fighter pilot and wound up in space after OZ took over and Romefeller started acting up. She thinks she's invincible, and that she won't die out there, but she's sorely mistaken."

"If you're so concerned, then why don't you stop her?" Heero asked.

"You ever tried derailing someone once they've set their minds to it?" he asked. "It would be like trying to blow up a Gundam with a stick of dynamite. Impossible. Anyhow, my Angel's a lot stronger than me. She'll be back."

"You seem awful confident of that." Heero said, still not looking at the older man.

"I'm confident because I believe in her." the mechanic said. "She's never let me down yet, even though she keeps running. But with times like they are, all you can do is believe in the ones you care about the most. Most soldiers think it a weakness, to care about someone or something more than your own life."

"Does your Angel believe that as well?" He asked. The mechanic chuckled and shut his toolbox.

"She did at one time." he said. "But when she realized having something to protect, someone to hold onto and come home to....Well, let's just say her ideas have changed since then." Heero nodded and put the circuit board back into the panel. "Fighting by yourself is lonely, and there's no point in going through life alone all the time. When there's someone who cares about you...it makes all the difference in the world."

"Are the repairs complete?" Heero asked. The mechanic shook his head and nodded.

going to get anyways? I didn't think the White Fang was taking POW's."

"Someone a lot strong than me." Heero answered. "She's someone who doesn't deserve to die."

"Well, whoever she is, " the mechanic said, leaving the carrier. "She sounds like a good person. Take care of her. They only come around once in a lifetime. Trust me, I know."

"Hn." was all Heero said as he pulled on a space suit and prepared to fly the carrier back to Libra in order to infiltrate the ship and get Relena out of there. As he pulled on the suit, a dark green piece of material caught his attention. 

It was the mechanic's shirt. Without bothering to look at it, Heero balled the material up and threw it in a chair. His mind was currently focused on only one thing.

"I'm coming, Relena." he said, prepping the space transport for launch. "I'm coming to get you out of there."

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that the mechanic's shirt had fallen out of the chair and onto the floor, the embroidered name plainly showing to all who cared to read it, exactly who it belong to.

Aiden Lowe.

__-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - For all of you who do not know, Aiden Lowe was the assassin that trained Heero as a child before Dr. J got a hold of him and trained him as a Gundam pilot. He raised Heero, but was killed during a mission._

_Remember to review, I want to know what you think._

_Later,_

_A.A._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones never before mentioned in the Gundam Wing Universe. The song lyrics used belong to the group of artist know as Alabama._

_A/N - Okay, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Now, I'll get back to working on my other two fics that are waiting to be worked on._

_Later,_

_A.A._

_Time frame - After the final battle between Heero and Zechs is over with. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_--Oh, I believe there are angels among us--_

_--Sent down to us from somewhere up above--_

_--They come to you and me in our darkest hours--_

_--To show us how to live --_

_--To teach us how to give--_

_--To guide us with a light of love_--

--_To guide us with a light of love.....--_

_War Angels_

_Chapter Seven_

It was over.

It was finally over.

The pilots had managed to destroy the block of Libra that had fallen off. Zechs was gone, the White Fang helpless to do anything else since the colony delegates had made a statement saying that they did not want to fight any more, and only desired peace with the Earth. The war was finally over, and as the Gundam pilots turned around to head to MO II, they sighed in relief.

"It's finally over." Quatre said, pulling his goggles off of his face, and taking a breath of relief.

"About damn time." Duo said, his face popping up on the screen in front of Quatre.

"Now what are we going to do?" Wufei asked, cutting in on the conversation.

"Are you going back to the circus, Trowa?" Duo asked, grinning at the silent man who had managed to regain the majority of him memories after a run in with the ZERO system in Heero's Gundam.

"Are you going back to your home on Mars, Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah. I.....HEY! Not funny China-Man!" Duo yelled.

"Heero?" Quatre asked, calling out to the pilot who had just saved Earth from a never ending winter.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" the blonde Arabian asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Congratulations guys! You done it!" Howard's happy voice came across the Gundams communications system.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Relena, her face showing up on the boy's cockpit screens. "Heero?"

"I'm...here, Relena." Heero said uneasily, not knowing exactly how to react to the young girl. Especially considering he had just all but killed her older brother.

"All present and accounted for, Ms. Relena." Quatre said happily.

"Oh, thank God." Noin said.

"Head for MO-II for now." came Colonel Une's voice. "You can check your Gundams over for damage and get them repaired."

"Roger." Trowa said.

"We'll see you fellas when you get here." Noin said. "Noin, out."

"Well, fellas, I think we deserve a good long...Uh, guys, what's that?" Duo asked, his voice becoming wary.

"Where?" Heero asked, looking out into the starry abyss of space.

"Around the....satellite." Duo stuttered. "It's....people...without...spacesuits..."

"And they're.... glowing." Quatre said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. There, right above the orbiting satellite were five ghost like figures, hovering and smiling at the returning pilots.

"It's...that woman..." Trowa said. "How...."

"It's...the girl...who...restored Sandrock's computer systems." Quatre said, completely awed.

"Am I seeing things?" Duo asked, beginning to panic. "Or do you guys see people floating out there?"

"Maxwell, you've lost it!" Wufei shouted, thinking the American was pulling another of his infamous jokes. He looked out into the space surrounding the natural resource satellite and blinked a few times.. "There's no one....Oh God! It's her!"

"Who is that?" Heero asked. He had noticed the figure of the man that he had run into right before taking off to Libra, but had said nothing.

The boys looked again towards where the figures were floating with small smiles on their faces, but the sunlight coming from around the Earth forced them to turn their heads and look away. When they got into the orbiting satellite's shadow, they looked up again, searching for the people, only to see nothing but empty space.

"Everything okay, guys?" came Noin's voice across the system.

"I...we...saw...the doctor...Hilde..." Duo muttered, shaking his head.

"Are you alright, Duo?" Relena asked urgently. "Heero, what's going on out there?"

"I think....we just saw..." Quatre started.

"Are you boys feeling alright?" came Une's voice.

"That's strange. They just...disappeared." Trowa said.

"Who disappeared?" Howard asked. "Are there more mobile suits still fighting out there?"

"We saw...people above the satellite." Wufei said, not wanting to believe what he had just witnessed.

"People?" Noin asked, confusion evident in her voice.. "Everyone is on the satellite. No one's left the bases yet. There can't be anyone around the satellite."

"But...they didn't have space suits on!" Duo exclaimed.

"They just vanished into thin air." Quatre mumbled.

"Almost like they were....." Wufei said, shaking his head.

"Angels." Heero finished, his voice quiet as a mouse's. "Almost like they were angels."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Okay, this was the last chapter. Hope you guys liked it. _

_Remember to leave me a review._

_Later,_

_A.A._

_This work of fiction is dedicated to my mother Patricia, who passed away on June 22, 2002. And my cousin David, who passes away January 1, 2003. _

_May your spirits rest in peace and forever watch over the rest of us crazy hellcats down here on Earth. _

_We'll always love you both_.


End file.
